Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston assembly mounting apparatus for an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a piston assembly mounting apparatus for an engine which automatically mounts a piston assembly with con-rods in the cylinders of a cylinder block.
Description of Related Art
In general, a piston is a part that transmits kinetic energy by fluid pressure to the outside and changes an applied force into fluid pressure while reciprocating in a cylinder.
The pistons of a vehicle are generally disposed in the cylinder block of the engine and generate power by transmitting the explosive force of a gas mixture to the crankshaft through connecting rods.
Those pistons are assembled in piston assemblies with con-rods connected with the crankshaft and an oil ring and a compression ring on their inner and outer sides in a piston assembly line and then carried to an engine assembly line, and a worker takes out the piston assemblies one by one in person in the engine assembly line, moves them to a cylinder block, and then inserts and mounts them in cylinders, respectively.
However, since the piston assemblies of the related art are manually mounted on the cylinder block of an engine by a worker in person, when a piston assembly is inserted into a cylinder from above the cylinder block, the con-rod rotatably mounted on the piston may hit against the cylinder block or the piston ring may be locked on the inner side of the cylinder by a mistake or carelessness of the worker, such that there is a problem in that the cylinder block and the piston assembly may be damaged or broken.
Further, the assembly time is too much and the cycle time in the engine assembly line increases due to the manual work, such that there is another problem in that productivity decreases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.